Super Luigi
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is the next book of the DaisyxLuigi series. This story, in my opinion, is definitely weirder. But, hope you enjoy and will post the next story if this story at least gets one review.


Mario, Peach, Daisy, and I were having a tea party at Toadstool Kingdom. Then, we heard a*ding*and Peach said

"Ooh! The cookies are done!" Peach got up to get the cookies. When Peach was gone, I said

"Daisy?"

"*slurp*Yea?"

"Will you...will you-" BOOOOOOOOM! The wall blew up! Bowser appears on the other side.

"Bowser! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"You know, same old same old. I came for Peach. But I didn't expect Daisy and you here.*Bowser looks around*Now, tell me where Peach is!"

"No!" I said.

"No?! Did you just say...no?" Bowser, Daisy, and Mario were all surprised that I said no. Usually Mario says no, but this time, I said no. I didn't mean to, no just came out.

"If you aren't going to tell me where Peach is, then I'll just steal Mario and Daisy instead." Bowser got this gun and smoke started coming everywhere. We all coughed. The smoke is sleep gas! The last thing I see before I pass out is Mario and Daisy taken away from me.

"Mario! D-Daisy!" I say.

About five minutes later, I hear a voice that wakes me up.

"Luigi! Luigi! Wake up!" I get up and see Peach sitting next to me.

"Where are Mario and Daisy, and what happened to my wall?!"

"M-Mario and Daisy got kidnapped by Bowser."

"You did nothing?!"

"I didn't do anything." I mumbled sadly.

"Ugh, let's go get them back." Peach and I go out the broken wall and is ready to face anything for Mario and Daisy.

Going to Bowser's castle took Peach and I about five adventures, until we finally got there. Peach and I go into the castle and see Bowser.

"What have you done with Mario and Daisy?!" Peach said.

"I'm not telling you. So, Luigi. You've come to give me Peach for Mario and Daisy so the four of you could defeat me. Well, I'm not letting you do that! You two are gonna have to fight me if you want Mario and Daisy! I have big plans for them. For Mario, I will destroy him after all the plans he's destroy. As for Daisy, I'm a little tired of Peach, so I'm seeing if kidnapping Daisy is better than kidnapping Peach."

"Why you rotten koopa!" I yelled.

"Luigi? Did you...say that?" Peach and Bowser were confused again because I said something that I don't usually say. Anyway, we fought Bowser and we won.

"Noo! I believe my sweet Peach defeat me, but I can't believe this green wimp defeated me! Anyway, I shall give you Mario." Bowser pressed a button and Mario came out.

"Oh, Mario!" Peach ran to Mario and hugged him.

"Where is Daisy?" I asked.

"I do not have Daisy any more. I was going to visit her before you came, but all that was in her cage was this note." Bowser gave the note to me as I read the note.

Dear Bowser, Congrats, you stole Daisy. Now I need her. I probably have a way better plan to use Daisy than you. Hope you don't mind I took her. Sincerely, Wario P.S. I'm a way better villain than you.

"I hate Wario so much now! If you guys are going to beat up Wario, may I come?" Bowser asked.

"As long as you don't do any dirty tricks on us!" I said.

"Okay, okay, I won't. I'll only do dirty tricks on Wario."

Four adventures later, we're at Wario's house. When we got to Wario's house, we saw Wario on a throne.

"Hey guys. Glad you came." A giant wall came down between Mario and Peach and a giant glass dome came around Bowser.

"Hello Mario. I have meant to see you, but, sadly, I'm gonna have to destroy you." Another giant dome went over Mario.

"That was easy."

"Hey! You know, I'm still here." I said.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. You're always in Mario's shadow. So, you wanna fight me to get Peach back? Or Bowser back? Or Mario back? Or DAISY back?" I jumped on Wario and beated him up like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Wario said

"Okay! Okay! I give up!*sigh*I can't believe I got beaten up by Luigi!" The wall and domes came up as Mario, Peach, and Bowser came up to me while I was holding Wario up high.

"Luigi! Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where is Daisy?!" I yelled at Wario.

"Sh-she is at Waluigi's house!" I was in so much anger.

"Bowser! Light him on fire!"

"What?! But uh, I didn't want to burn him, I just wanted to-"

"AHHHHH! Fine!*slams Wario on the ground*Let's go get Daisy back!" Everyone just stood there like I was a stranger,

"Well, are you guys coming or not?!" Everybody started coming slowly towards me.

"Uh, can-can I co-"

"NO!" I yelled at Wario. The four of us walked out of Wario's house.

"Are-are you okay?" Peach asked to me.

"Of corse I am, I'm fine, Peach!" I stomped towards Waluigi's house.

After two adventures, we were at Waluigi's house. We walked in and saw Daisy caged up.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser? Help!" cried Daisy. I walked up to Waluigi and beated him up more than Wario. Then, when he surrendered, he pushed a button and set Daisy free, but I kept fighting him. I kept punching, kicking, and slamming him into the wall.

"Luigi, stop. STOP!" I stopped fighting and looked at Daisy.

"What happened to you? You became a monster."

"No, Waluigi is the monster."

"Luigi, you're more terrifying than Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi all mixed together. This isn't you."

"Hey! I ain't afraid of that green wimp...until today." said Bowser.

"Please, Luigi. Just calm down."

"NOOOO!" I grew huge and grabbed Daisy. Peach, Mario, and Bowser all tried to save Daisy, but, they lost.

"Luigi stop this at once!" Daisy cried.

"You're not the boss of me!" I yelled. I squeezed Daisy like a sponge until she passed out. I laughed so hard and evil like until I woke up.

I woke up. That was all a dream. I saw Mario standing in front of my bed. He reminded me that we had to go to Toadstool Kingdom and meet Daisy and Peach for some tea and cookies.

"Um, could we have the tea and cookie party at our house?" I asked. Mario shrugged and called Peach and told her to come to our house. I got ready as fast as I could and then Peach and Daisy arrived. We chatted until Toad came and said

"Mario! Bowser stole all the toads!" Mario was about to get up, but I stopped him and said

"You may go, but I'm not going." Mario shrugged again and went to save the toads. Peach went back to her kingdom to comfort the remaining toads that are at her castle. As for Daisy and I, well let's just say we had some amazing times together. Also, I'm glad I am a wimp.

The End


End file.
